


Once Upon a Time

by Tangledtrinkets (Bellzandtrinkets)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Gen, Nakama, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellzandtrinkets/pseuds/Tangledtrinkets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasdero wants to hear the story told right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

Once upon a time there were two little boys.

Then the two little boys wished very very hard, and they became one little boy.

That's the end of the story.

Or.

No.

That's the beginning of the story.

Or is it the other way around?

Once upon a time there was one little boy.

One lonely _lonely_ little boy, because Dero is telling the story, and if Dero is telling it, then that little boy had to be very lonely. He's always lonely without Devi.

But that lonely little boy wished very _very_ hard and became two little boys. One yelled and One laughed and they killed _everyone_ and found a nice family of people who were wishing very very hard for things too and they lived there happy every after.

That's not it either.

So he asks someone else to tell it. Dero wants to hear it, he wants to hear it very very badly and so he goes to the Earl.

The Earl smiles.

The Earl tells a good story. The Earl tells about two little boys who he watched for years and years and years and _years_ and wouldn't grow up as fast as he wanted them to, because he always wanted to take them home and give them everything they ever wanted and hurt anyone who'd ever been mean to them because they were precious _precious_.

His Bondomu.

He pats Dero on the head and smiles and offers him breakfast with eggs and missions that don't involve chickens and Dero smiles back wide enough to stretch the laces.

But that's not it either.

So he finds Road.

Road laughs.

She tells a good story too. It's longer. She tells about two little boys who were once part of one man, a man that she used to remember in her dreams but couldn't see his face. And for years she waited while there was a space where the man used to be. And then two little boys were born. And she dreamed of them. She imagined playing with them and braiding their hair and sitting around a table like a family and she wished and wished and _dreamed_. Then, one day, the two little boys dreamed her too. And she got to take them home and they all got everything they ever wished for.

Her eyes are bright and her fingers touch his cheek with sticky sweetness from the candy she's eating. He licks her fingers like a puppy and she laughs more, and tastes like berry, sweet and tart.

But that's not it either.

So he finds Tyki.

Tyki tells a story, it's not good or bad. It's not one thing or another. He tells about two little boys who showed up one day, and how he knew the moment that he saw them that the two little boys were meant to stay, just like the rest of them.

And how it doesn't matter where the two little boys came from.

He doesn't talk much more, and he stares in the mirror the whole time. Dero pets his hair and waits to see if the other Tyki will show up until he gets cross and asks Dero where Devi is.

But that's not it either.

So he finds Lulubell.

She tells a story. It's not good or bad. It's everything all at once. She tells about two little boys who were so mad they killed everything, and wanted to be happy when they were done. But how they _weren't_. And they weren't. Until they found sorrow, found others holding each other's hearts close after they died, and that's when they two little boys were happiest. And then they found the man who led the people into sorrow, and followed him home.

She stops there and smiles as well as a cat can. Her tail trails under his chin and makes him laugh as she walks across his lap and out the door.

But that's not it either.

So he finds Devit.

Devi laughs like Road and smiles like the Earl.

He tells a story and it's all bad and good and right and wrong and everything and nothing. It's about two little boys and one little boy and a man and it ends in home, so it doesn't matter how the story started. It ends with Devi laughing in his ear and an arm around his shoulders that he tugs closer, even when it pulls his hair sometimes.

That's it. That's the story.

And Jasdero smiles.

It's about two little boys, who wish very _very_ hard, and end up home.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FF.net


End file.
